Battle of Slovenia
The Battle of Slovenia occurred in the Third Tiberium War between the Global Defense Initiative and the Brotherhood of Nod as GDI prepared to lay siege on Temple Prime. The battle was fought in Slovenia because Nod needed to recover the Liquid Tiberium components in which its transport was shot down by GDI. It also marked the first use of the Avatar Warmechs that contributed into the successful transportation of the components to Sarajevo by Nod forces. Background After successfully transporting the components out of Brazil, the Nod transport itself was shot down by GDI over Slovenia. Knowing that GDI could cripple his plans if they seized the last components, Kane ordered the Legendary Insurgent to recover the components and escort it through the GDI defenses. Ajay implied that the information was leaked but for the time being, he briefed the Nod commander the last whereabouts of the downed transport. Salvage Operation The Nod commander initially had a female commando at his disposal. However he guided the commando past GDI patrols and taking out their AA batteries. Destroying the batteries meant that Ajay could airlift reinforcements for the commander. After eliminating the anti-air and GDI patrols the enlarged group came across the crashed transport, the components somehow left intact after the crash. Eliminating the GDI excavation team there, the Nod force escorted the truck carrying the components to a nearby Nod outpost. However the Nod base was occupied by a GDI battle base. Eliminating the occupying forces, the Nod forces liberated their base, and prepared for the oncoming GDI siege from three sides. Holding out Since the Nod commander did not have the firepower needed to destroy GDI's heavy arsenal, Kane granted the commander Nod's most powerful weapon, the Avatar. Three veteran walkers were en route to the commander but in the meantime, Nod constructed at least three of their most infamous base defenses - the Obelisk of Light. The Obelisks made a sweeping effect on the GDI attackers, easing pressure on the Nod defenders. GDI even sent in a battalion of Juggernauts to prevent Nod from transporting the components out of the area but they too were destroyed, this time by the commando. Once the saboteurs hijacked the Juggernauts, it made short work of the northwest GDI base that sent the artillery units. Arrival of the Avatars By then the Avatars arrived in the area, crushing an unfortunate Predator tank on its way to the base. After building more Avatar units, the Nod commander quickly demonstrated their power, blasting the opposing force out of the way and made short work of the remaining GDI bases. All this time the truck carrying the Liquid T components were behind the Nod walkers and made it to the main road to Temple Prime without any harm made to the truck. Aftermath The transport was safely escorted from Slovenia to Sarajevo, where Kane would assemble the Liquid Tiberium Bomb. The commander would later be in charge of escorting the transport safely through GDI lines to Temple Prime. Trivia *The "Upgrade an Avatar" bonus objective can also be completed by promoting an Avatar. Category:Events Category:Tiberium Wars Nod Missions